User talk:Yami Michael
User talk:Yami Michael/Archive1 * User talk:Yami Michael/Archive2 * User talk:Yami Michael/Archive3 __TOC__ Background * Moved the talk to archive, but as the whole .css issue is stupid right now, the help-wikia forums are bugged as hell (Everything redirects to the main page, unknown why...). Currently Forum is giving me crap. Yami Michael 07:25, October 4, 2010 (UTC) * God... This new look makes me sick to my stomach... It also throws many cards' info pages out of whack. Blackworm Bloodworm 09:14, October 9, 2010 (UTC) This page Hello Michael. My Name is Per Ola Skjæraasen. I'm the one who make the Duel Masters podcast at YouTube. My account is the same thing as it is here at Wikia: magmadragon92. In 3 years now I have tried to get the game back, when I find this page I become extremely glad. This page is the best thing who have happened to Duel Masters in a hole long time, thank you very much for that. Another thing I want to know is, who are you. You did just come from nowhere. My first thought was that you are Michael Elliott, but that will be just to strange. I have been looking for someone who can help me to make my Podcast. It is too much information to get on my own.Still I cant get what ever card I need, but rest of it can this side do. Anyway, do you know have I can contact Michael Elliot? Per Ola Skjæeaasen * Yeah, I know who are. Recognised the name of Per Ola from the user page on youtube as soon as I started reading. :P I'm just a random australian player, definitely not Michael Elliot, haha. Unless theres an email link on a battle spirits site for him, I have no clue how to contact him. I think I had saw an article from him a few times on the MTG site that might have his email with it...but I cant seem to find it with google. Yami Michael 13:22, October 11, 2010 (UTC) non existing pages well im very new and i did post a blog-post about this and ive been looking at some of the card sets and on some there were lots of non-existing pages can you please make those pages Duelwithpower 00:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Duelwithpower 00:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) While each card would not take long, it does take some effort to get every set done. At times I get groups of up to 10-100 cards done...and at others I simply have other things to get done. If a card is missing, go to www.ccgdb.com/duelmasters and you will have all cards from DM-01 to DM-36, as well as other DMC sets. Im just busy atm, so havent finished cards in a week or so. If you think you can manage putting them on the wiki though, you can to read through try http://duelmasters.wikia.com/wiki/Guide_to_Editing_the_Duel_Masters_Wiki#Card_Pages. It details how cards should be added to the wiki, if anything goes wrong, ill fix it. Yami Michael 07:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Fixes and Additions I fixed History of Devil Nova 35 before logging on to say the correct word, but it still needs to be connected to the page I created for the card after I logged on and of course as I mentioned on that page it needs editing from some experienced with this Wikias page format and I don't have the time to memorize such things I need someone else to edit for me. - Kurobina or Black Pheasant in Japanese it's a Shaman King Reference. Blackworm fixed it already, but thanks for the fix. Im assuming you mean the "Sound of Crying of Soul‎‎" page? Yami Michael 06:08, October 22, 2010 (UTC) duel masters PS2 special edition hi, Yami this a great page for duel masters it is like everything I wanted to be i have always been such big fan of trading card games and this is my favourite ones but I think it still need more attention from international community to help it gather more information on it I have browsed over the section for video games and there seems to be one game missing somehow from the list it is duel masters special edition PS2 this was the very first one released on PS2 I have seen the duel masters cobalt for PS2 as well but that came afterwards any way I will do my best to help gather more information on this so if you can find any thing on it please edit as well I have the date and some images as well but I am sure it had all base sets only and was not having any new cards from thrash of the Hybirds mega creatures, but the special edition of the game did have the new bombazar dragon of destiny in it, the game have cool visual effects and card animation it was the first one to have any of animations in it Anyway I am very happy to have found a page like Yugioh and it is by far I think quite impressive and i have learned a lot of new kind kind of cards and new strategies as well which i never knew and now i finally know them all translated, which is very cool!! saad_safa hi, * Thanks for giving me some guide to help you but i was wondering i was easily able to get those pictures but i don't know how to enlarge them or how to get them enlarged is there a way if you know tell me so i can help you as well. ThanxSaad safa 22:05, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ** There's a few different card sites that I use and have bookmarked, as certain sites seem to miss a set/card, then another ones has it...and so on. Sadly, unlike the English site, the takaratomy site (where im guessing your pictures were from) they only have small pictures. Every week or so they have articles which have a few nice quality pics, but only of the latest sets and I usually have decent pics already, or they are the same cards shown each week. Yami Michael 04:10, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Fake Pictures hey!! Yami Micheal this is my suggestion that we can start the new blog just like"New-Pictures" and that block name was "Fake-Pictures", On that block all were upload fake-cards such as (Japanese-Cards into English-Version) and many more, can you agreed to me!!!!!!!!!!!!! pleace leave a message, Your Sincearly!!!! - Baig Mustafa,Baig Mustufa 17:09, November 12, 2010 (UTC) * Not quite how it works. New Pictures isnt just a group where images are put into a category, its part of how wikis are designed, and cant be changed. Any pictures that are uploaded to the wiki go into new images, no matter what. I dont want FAKE/English writing on OCG cards to get on the wiki either, so thats a double (or triple no). If you want to create a card, there are other forums where they can be posted. Yami Michael 01:21, November 13, 2010 (UTC) From saad Gba Games Hi yami i have something important to tell you in gaming section. Please edit it the "duel masters 2 kirifuda shobu version" is actually a special version of "duel masters 2 : invincible advanced", as it was released in japan only they did not call the special version as special version they called kirifuda shobu version it was an updation to the first version and was released just after 3 months and for "duel masters: invincible advance" it is not the right name the actuall name of this game is "duel master: advance" it was the very first one to be released as japenese version of duel masters gaming series. Please amend these mistakes because I will not be using the page for next 2 or 3 weeks i am having my eams coming up. But I have checked this information on many websites and asked some other duel masters fans as well it is accurate if you are not sure check check the internet again yourself and you will find the right results. Anyway thanks and see ya!! ~ You want me to have the kirifuda version in the Duel Masters 2 Invincible page? And instead of calling it Duel Masters Invincible Advance, it shouldnt have the Invincible? Just trying to make it clear. Yami Michael 04:50, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi Yami, yeah it should be for "duel master invincible advance" to:---"duel masters advance" for "duel masters 2: kirifuda shobu version" to:----two version version 1 is:-----"duel masters 2:invincible advance" and version 2 is:---- "duel masters 2: invincible advance- kirifuda shobu version" Spotlight Request Hi. Duel Masters wiki looks great and I've added it to the approved spotlight list. I'm sorry for the delay in answering; we were sort of on hold with spotlights during the transition to the new skin and then I got behind :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:21, November 17, 2010 (UTC) * Understandable, and thank you. Yami Michael 04:37, November 17, 2010 (UTC) New Blog It's my suggestion to create a blog just like "New-Pictures" and that blog name was "Fake-Pictures" on that you me and others are upload fake-cards, e.tc., please leave me a message.Baig Mustufa 04:25, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Ballom and Dark/Other civilization creatures Hi, I have a quwstion to ask you, can I ask: Q: If Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom is in my battle zone and opponent puts Ballom, Master of Death, is my Death Phoenix destroyed or not because it has two civilizations; Fire and Darkness. Yours Sincerely. * A: Multi-Colored/Rainbow creatures are not destroyed with his effect as long as they have darkness as one of their civilizations. Yami Michael 10:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC) PICTURES Where is the pictures of the cards of angelic wars? Where from you got those cards? name the websites. thanks. * If you dont end your posts with ~~~~, I cant see how I'm talking to. If you check the talk page for the set Talk:DM-38_Angelic_Wars, you can see the various links from http://johnlenoso.blog115.fc2.com/ that I use and translate. Right now, the set isnt out for 18 days...so there aren't many decent images. There is a picture of romanoff...but I'm not putting it on the wiki yet. Yami Michael 09:00, November 30, 2010 (UTC) duel masters advance from saad hi Yami, I have a request and kind of a slight problem. You know when you go to to the video game section in there where i have edited duel masters advance when i click into it and when the page open every thing is fine but on the very top as a big heading it still says duel masters: invincible advance it should not say that it should say duel masters: advance when i tried to edit there was no option to edit that bit is it possible that you could fix it because otherwise it will look confusing. Thanks man if you could do it that will be great!!! * I tried to solve the confusion by seperating the 2 pages, but then you changed the list of all the games, and it all got messed up and confusing. So its clear, this is my understanding of it. There are 2 games. There is Duel Masters: Advance (The first game), and then there is Duel Masters: Invincible Advance (The second game), and the second game also has a "Shobu Kirifuda" version. Is there anything wrong with that? Yami Michael 12:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC) No you are absolutely right i am just saying when you go into duel masters advance page inside it still says as the heading Duel masters invincible advance i just want you to change that heading into duel masters advance Duel Masters Flash Also regarding my new article on duel masters flash i have just seen few episodes so i was just writing the story in each episode because i was not able to find any episode listing or any story overview so i just thought to add all the information i know to the page and the i could fix it later but i guess you have made me better suggestion if you could help summarize this information on these few episodes will make the job better any way thanks a lot for doing so. * I'll start cleaning it up when I can with grammar. I haven't seen the series though. Yami Michael 00:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Main page hi yami, I have also noticed that today in the morning this page had only 8 people who liked in the morning now it is having up to 39 people who liked that is astonishing rise of people suddenly i will continue to help you make it better and this is a great news for this page i hope continue to get even better then yugioh wikia. * The main page? I didnt even notice what it used to be, but that is quite the sudden jump. We were supposed to get a spotlight from wikia soon (So the site is advertised on other wikis...but I dont think thats active yet). Yami Michael 00:17, December 2, 2010 (UTC) * hmm the page have been improved now it looks like the standard of yugioh wikia page and about the number of people who like it it you know at the old page home screen there is a small box with face book logo and in front it is written number of people who like this page there i noticed the number increasing any way i cannot see that logo any more it will be great to see it because at yugioh wikia it says their 1k more which means more then 1000 people like that page * Yeah, I know about the facebook thing, I just never watched the numbers. I did put it up to 40 myself yesterday from the 39 that it was. I didnt get rid of it in anyway, it should still be there on the mainpage. I still see it. Yami Michael 15:27, December 2, 2010 (UTC) * Hey thanks a lot for fixing duel masters advance stuff now it is perfect and yeah now found those numbers again about face book fans they are there. Yami i guess you are true fan on keeping all the information in the right way and don't let wrong thing to be added i remember there was a guy who asked you to upload fake pictures don't stupid people like those ruin our page up the good i will always be there help you with anything * hi Yami i have recently started to download all the series of duel masters that i could possibly find is it possible any way that later i could upload it on this same page somehow? * hey yami i got new information on duel masters manga and comics i have out the comics information by mistake to the mange section i think a new article may be have to be made on duel masters comics where i can all the information on comics separate and all the information on Manga separate i would like a litle bit of your help in making this new page on duel masters comics. * hey yamii was in the middle of putting on some pics and editorial reviews on each first two volumes at least and the pics for the rest of the comic books i know that they have been cancelled by november 2004 but i thaught i could also give them the link so that they can read at least the first chapter from first two volumes i thaught that information is also part of duel masters history but you edited it and now i lost all the data i have to redo it all again or if you i can just continue in the manga section which will look kind of crowded or maybe you dont won't me to put any more? ** Any info on that was page was just moved to its talk page Duel Masters Comics/Talk until I can clean it up. Nothing should of been lost. Yami Michael 23:35, December 3, 2010 (UTC)